A journey to remember
by shiningpearl
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia meet during a plane journey.The plane has to land on an island due to bad weather.Despite of being a loner, Ichigo can't stop himself from helping Rukia.Later he finds out that she is going to be married after a week.read further.a.u.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Do you mind if I sit next you." A short girl with raven colored hair said sitting next to a tall orange haired guy with a scowl on his face.

"You already have taken your seat. Then why do you even bother to ask?"

"Well it seems that someone woke up from the wrong side of the bed today." said the girl. The boy kept quiet and kept staring at the window pane of the plane.

"Whom am I talking to by the way?" asked the girl.

"I am Kurosaki Ichigo." The boy said looking at the girl for the first time.

"Won't you like to know my name?" the girl asked.

"Why would I? Tell me if you want." The boy said as if he was really annoyed by her arrival.

"Something is really wrong with this guy. He is so scary." thought the girl.

Her name was Kuchiki Rukia. She had just completed her studies abroad and was going back to her home country after 6 years due to certain reasons. She was a very lively, fun loving yet short tempered, almost 20 years old girl. She loved music and was the lead singer and guitarist of her band at college.

She was the adopted sister of Kuchiki Byakuya, one of the Japan's richest men, who was quite strict regarding the rules. He seemed to be very rigid but in reality, he cared a lot about Rukia and wanted her to excel in every field of her life.

Kurosaki Ichigo, 20 years old, being the only son of Kurosaki Isshin (one of the Japan's best businessmen) was always surrounded by a crowd of girls which he hated too much. He did not like to talk too much and was one of the toughest boys at his college and was even more short-tempered than Rukia.

"Okay! I will only tell you my name when you ask." Rukia felt really insulted at Ichigo's behavior.

He did not bother to reply. There was an awkward silence.

Ring*Ring* Suddenly Rukia's cell phone began to ring.

"Hey! Renji, I am so sorry I forgot to inform you that I have boarded the plane. It is about to take off….Yeah I know you and nee-sama must be really mad at me but…" Rukia said in one go as she picked up the phone but the person on the other side perhaps dropped the call.

"If you want to talk at phone, at least keep your volume low. There are people in the plane." Ichigo frowned.

Rukia just looked at him for a moment and then looked away and seemed to be really frustrated.

"Fasten your seat belts please as the plane is about to take off." The announcement was made and they fastened their seat belts getting ready for the flight.

"Can't I meet any decent and nice boy in my life? Earlier, I had to bear Renji and nee-sama and now…this punk." Rukia thought as she inserted head phones into her ears.

"Even the laundry boy I had to deal with was unbearable"

Abarai Renji was her fiancé. It was going to be totally arranged marriage as that guy really pissed Rukia off. But he was the business partner of her brother and she had no choice.

"Another stupid journey with another stupid girl I guess…" Ichigo thought.

Author's note "I kept the chapter short so that I can get your feed back about this concept first. If you guys like it, I will continue."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The atmosphere outside the plane looked hazy. The conditions did not look favorable at all. It was already being expected that the flight would not reach the destination on time.

The one hour that they spent in the plane, Ichigo and Rukia did not interact with each other even once.

Suddenly, the announcement was made that due to unfavorable conditions and the storm ahead, the plane would have to land on the airport of a nearby small island.

"The plane will land on the nearby airport in about 10 minutes. Remember to take your luggage with you. Thanks for the cooperation and sorry for the inconvenience."

"Oh crap! Did this really have to happen? I am so dead. Nee sama is going to kill me even without asking the reason for being late." Rukia mumbled removing the head phones from her ears.

Ichigo did not react to the declaration at all.

"Hey! Didn't you just listen? Pack your stuff. We are about to land." Rukia said looking at Ichigo who was staring at the back of the seat in front of him as if in some deep thought.

"I am not deaf." He replied flatly.

Rukia frowned as she put the head phones into her bag .A wallet dropped from her bag during this, which she didn't notice.

She tightened the grip on her guitar, which she carried everywhere with her, as she cursed the man sitting next to him under breath.

After about 10 minutes, the plane landed on the airport.

"It's so cold out here and no one knows for sure when the flight will resume. I better go find some coffee shop." Rukia said shivering. She had not brought extra sweater or jacket and the sweater she was wearing was totally insufficient to give her any protection against the ruthless weather.

When she searched her bag pack for her wallet, she could not find it.

"Damn it! Have I dropped it somewhere? I have no other money and my credit card is also gone with the wallet. What should I do?" Rukia was in panic.

"Should I call nee sama? I will bear the admonishment but at least he will tell me what to do now. I don't even know how long we have to stay here. What if we have to stay for night? What will I do? I don't even have money to go to any inn or hotel."

Rukia took out her cell phone from her back pack and dialed a number but there were no signals.

"Damn it!" Rukia was feeling horrified.

"This girl is totally crazy." Ichigo said looking at a girl's photo in a purple colored wallet. There was also a red haired man with the girl in the photo. "I don't know whether she even have money for the stay or not. I don't think so because her credit card is also in this purse that she dropped. Well why should I care? I will simply return it when I find her…After all it is not my fault that she dropped it."

Ichigo said to himself while closing the wallet. He put the wallet into his pocket, closed his eyes and took a deep breath to feel the cold breeze as he resumed his stroll along the bank of the beautiful lake beside the shopping area.

He suddenly collided with someone.

"Hey watch it." The other person said. He immediately opened his eyes. It was Rukia!

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked as he helped Rukia to stand up.

"What if I ask the same question from you? This place is not your property after all. Anyone can walk here." Rukia said bitterly as she picked up her back pack and guitar from the ground.

"Take it easy. I just helped you." Ichigo yelled.

"It isn't any sort of help…*sneeze* to give a hand to the woman you just hit. It's a duty." Rukia said looking hard at him.

"It seems that you have caught a cold." Ichigo spoke ignoring what she said.

"So? Do you want to offer me your jacket and act like a typical hero or something like that?" Rukia said grouchily.

"I don't think so, miss. I am not that kind of guy. I won't even do it in my worst nightmare. I just wanted to give you a piece of advice that find a hot beverage shop and go there!" Ichigo just looked at the end of his tether.

"And by the way, who woke up from the wrong side of the bed now?" Ichigo just wanted to go on and on.

"I am sorry. I did not really expect you to offer me your jacket anyway. It's just that I am really having a rough time here…." Rukia said in a low voice.

"Just leave it. I know a coffee shop here. Let's go there and talk. You can tell me your problem…if you want." Ichigo seemed to have calmed down.

"But I don't have any…" Rukia wanted to say something but was interrupted by Ichigo.

"I'll pay." Ichigo said turning towards the main bazaar.

"Have I heard the right thing?" Rukia wondered as she followed.

"What was your name by the way? I forgot." Ichigo said taking a sip of coffee from the mug.

"It is because I didn't tell you. I am Rukia…Kuchiki Rukia." Rukia said placing her mug on the table.

"I am…" Ichigo was about to say something but he was cut in by Rukia.

"Ichigo, right? You are not as bad as I thought earlier after all." Rukia said as she got up.

"Where are you going? Weren't you about to share your problem with me?" Ichigo spoke out.

"You have already helped me a lot. It was really cozy here and I feel much better now. I think I can handle the rest myself." Rukia said gratefully but in a low voice.

"Okay. As you wish! But you might need this." He said coolly as he handed over the wallet to her.

"WH…From where did you get this from?" Rukia said in a shock.

"It looks like someone dropped it while she was busy telling me to pack my luggage." Ichigo said mockingly.

"But why didn't you tell me then? Do you have any idea how much I had to suffer because of this?" Rukia flared up.

"It is because I found it when you were gone and besides, it is not my duty to take care of your stuff!" Ichigo looked enraged.

"Thanks anyway and yeah…it's not your duty after all. I know I act a little stupid sometimes." Rukia said. "I think I should be the one to pay for the coffee now."

"No thanks! You have already done a lot." Ichigo said furiously as he walked towards the counter to pay.

Author's note "Thanks for reading. Waiting for your opinion about the chapter…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Well you really are pissing me off now. What's your problem man? I'm saying I'll pay as much as you say." Rukia said desperately.

"Ma'am, I have already told you that all the rooms have been taken. I am sorry." The hotel manager said irritably.

"And what about the VIP rooms?" Rukia asked trying to calm herself down.

"Well, there are 2 VIP rooms in the hotel and both have been booked by young master." The manager said.

"Who the hell is this young master now?" it seemed that Rukia was on fire.

"He is the son of the hotel owner. He is here to stay for the night." The manager replied.

"Does he plan to sleep in two rooms at same time?" Rukia mocked.

"Ma'am the thing is that the two rooms are adjacent to each other and young master hates noise and disturbance. So whenever he comes, he gets both the rooms reserved. I am extremely sorry I can't help you." The manager said apologetically.

"How am I going to spend the night?" Rukia mumbled.

There were only 3 hotels in the whole area and all of them were jam packed.

"Can I talk to him?" Rukia said after a pause.

"If you ask me ma'am, it's not quite a good idea. I don't think he will ever agree. I mean…" The manager said.

"Has anyone else tried?" Rukia interrupted him.

"No but…"

"Fine then, can you please tell where can I find your young master or whatever?" Rukia asked impatiently.

"The VIP rooms are on the 3rd floor." The manager said but the expression on his face told that it was of no use to go there.

* * *

"This place is so close to nature." Ichigo said to himself as he watched the night sky through the window of the cozy and comfortable room.

It was not his first time there. In fact, he visited the place quite often. He liked it there because the island was full of natural beauty and it was very peaceful in normal routine.

Lucky for him one of the branches of the River view hotel, which was his father's property, was also there.

He was still standing by the window when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." he said tetchily.

He had ordered the manager and the whole hotel staff not to come to him unless it was necessary.

"Excuse me." It was a girl's voice.

Ichigo turned.

"It's you again!" Ichigo said looking at Rukia who had just entered the room.

Rukia was also not particularly pleased to see him there. She did not want to get any help from him again.

"Did you get into trouble again?" Ichigo asked mockingly.

"Pardon me but I am not always in trouble for your kind information." Rukia felt disgraced.

"Then what brings you here?" he asked casually.

"Shouldn't you offer me to sit down first?" Rukia said.

"Sit down if you want to." Ichigo said pointing towards the couch without putting enough courtesy into it.

"Well, to tell the truth, I kind of am in trouble and big trouble it is… "

Rukia told him of the whole situation in detail.

"So you want me to let you stay in one of the rooms." Ichigo asked.

"Kind of…but it's okay if you don't want to. I'll think of an alternative way." Rukia said getting up. She was sure he would never agree and felt doomed.

"If I had known it was him, I would never have come." Rukia thought.

"Are you crazy? Where will you spend such a night? It's damn cold out there." Ichigo said.

"I said I'll think of something!" Rukia burst out.

"You are not going anywhere. I'll talk to the manager." Ichigo said somberly.

"Are you serious? I mean…" Rukia couldn't believe it.

"Don't make me change my mind." Ichigo said.

"Argh…You are so full of yourself." Rukia said.

* * *

"Damn it! What on earth was I thinking when I let that girl stay in the room next to mine."

Ichigo was furious as he could not sleep because of the guitar being played in the room next door. It was already 2 a.m. He had had enough of it…

Knock*Knock*Knock

The next moment,he was crazily knocking at the door of Rukia's room.

"What happened? Is everything alright?" Rukia opened the door instantly.

"What can go right when a girl of your sort is living right next to my room?" Ichigo blurted out.

"What did I do?" Rukia asked innocently.

"Do you realize that there are other people in the hotel too? You are not the only one here!"

"So?" Rukia said.

"So will you please stop making noise with that damn instrument?" Ichigo yelled.

"Then why are you yelling at me? Won't this wake others up?" Rukia said.

"What is it young master? What was the noise just now?" The manager asked rushing towards them.

"See, I told you." Rukia said teasingly.

"Shut up you…" Ichigo seemed to be really mad at her.

"It's nothing. You may go." Ichigo clarified looking at manager.

"Very well then." The manager went away casting a baffled look at both of them.

"Great! This is what I get for trying to be what they say generous." Ichigo said.

"I am sorry. Fine, I will not play the guitar….Actually I was much tensed." Rukia said in a low voice.

"And why on the earth are you tensed?" Ichigo asked sardonically.

"Do you really need to ask? We are all stuck up here on this damn island and you still ask why I am tensed." Rukia said.

"And why are we supposed to be vexed about that?" Ichigo said.

"Oh well, you are not supposed to be vexed because you don't have your wedding a week later and your brother won't kill you for being late and not informing him of the reason for the delay." Rukia flared up.

"And…your fiancé will not cancel the business deal with your big brother if you do not go to dinner at your fiancé's place tomorrow. Do you still need to ask?" Rukia looked dismayed.

"Whoa! You have got serious problems girl. I regret asking you really." Ichigo said.

Rukia did not say anything.

"Especially you need to get rid of such fiancé who would cancel the business deal with your big brother if you do not go to dinner at his place . He seems to be a real pain in the ass." Ichigo said.

"Look who's talking." Rukia mocked him.

Author's note, "Remember to leave your suggestions and comments."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"**Reviews would be really appreciated. You are more than welcome to tell me what you like or dislike about this fic and this chapter in particular."

* * *

**

"Fine, I don't want to argue. Just for heaven's sake, try to sleep." Ichigo said.

"Don't worry. I won't bother you anymore." Rukia said in a low voice.

"Good for me." Ichigo said going towards his room.

"And do one more favor to me. Switch off the light."

"I would have appreciated if you were a bit nicer." Rukia muttered but her words didn't reach Ichigo.

"I should get relaxed. It would not be my fault if I do not reach on time tomorrow." Rukia said to herself as she switched off the light.

"He is a bit grumpy but he is such a good person." Rukia smiled at her conversation with Ichigo as she closed her eyes.

Soon sleep took over her.

"It's already 8.30 a.m. and this girl is still sleeping." Ichigo sighed as he knocked at the door of Rukia's room.

"I'm coming. Just wait a second." She said as she yawned.

"Ichigo, why are you here so early in the morning?" Rukia said in surprise as she opened the door.

"It's 8.30 am already. The flight will recommence at 9.00 am. Do you want to miss it?" Ichigo said brusquely.

"I wish I could." Rukia mumbled.

"What?" Ichigo asked as he couldn't comprehend what she said.

"Nothing! I'll get ready by then. Is it okay now?" Rukia said sourly.

"It's okay for me even if you don't do so." Ichigo said in an unconcerned tone.

"You can happily be stuck up on this island for the rest of your life."

"Argh… It is useless to talk to you." Rukia said as she shut the door.

* * *

"We reached just in time." Ichigo said. They had just reached the airport which was at walking distance from the hotel.

"Ouch! You stepped on my foot." Rukia glared at Ichigo.

"You didn't die because of it, right?" Ichigo answered back as they both took their seats.

"Can't you be a bit more thankful to the person who helped you twice?"

"And can't you stop embarrassing me by telling again and again that you helped me?" Rukia said.

"The plane is going to take off in just 10 minutes. Fasten your seat belts please. Thank you." The announcement was made.

"Okay. I've made up my mind. I swear if you ever get into trouble again, I…" Ichigo was about to say something but was interrupted.

"Oh crap!" Rukia said as she rushed towards the exit.

"Hey plane is about to….Ahhhh never mind." Ichigo said as he hurried after her.

"At least tell me what happened?" Ichigo asked as he tried to catch up to Rukia.

"I'll tell you when we get there." Rukia replied.

"When we get where?" Ichigo asked frustratingly.

"We need to get back to the hotel." Rukia said.

"What? Stop right there." Ichigo said firmly.

Rukia stopped and turned to face him.

"Are you crazy? The plane is about to…" Ichigo was interrupted by the noise of the plane taking off.

"Oh great! Now we are stuck up on this island." Ichigo said furiously.

"I didn't really mean this to happen." Rukia said innocently as if she were defending herself.

"By the way, can I get to know now that what did we do all this for?" Ichigo asked mockingly.

"I forgot my guitar in the hotel room." Rukia said in undertones. She knew Ichigo would be enraged.

"Don't tell me that we missed the flight just because of that stupid thing."

Ichigo yelled at her.

"I'm sorry but… that guitar is very special to me. Nee Sama gave it to me on my 10th birthday." Rukia said. She was feeling guilty.

"You and your guitar can go to hell Rookia! But what was my fault?"

"My name is Rukia and I didn't ask you to follow me." Rukia said.

Rukia's facial expressions showed that she would burst into tears.

Ichigo took a deep breath.

"What is done is done now. It can't be changed. I am sorry for shouting at you." Ichigo said placing a hand over her shoulder. He suddenly became gentle as he did not want a scene to be created there.

"Now let's go back to the hotel." Ichigo said as he began to walk.

"I never thought that someday, I would be babysitting a girl. She asks me why I followed her. I don't know myself." Ichigo thought.

"I'm such a mess. He is in trouble just because of me." Rukia thought.

* * *

"Ichigo, can I come in?" Rukia asked as she knocked at the door of Ichigo's room.

"Yes." Ichigo said as he turned the T.V off.

"Are you okay?" he said looking at Rukia.

"I just wanted to apologize for the trouble I caused you." Rukia said meekly.

"You don't have to apologize again and again you know." Ichigo smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_**This Chapter is especially dedicated to all those of you who have reviewed this fic of mine till today. Thanks a lot! You guys keep me going. I would love it if all of you silent readers out there also leave your comments if you like this story even a bit as your opinions mean a lot to me. ^^**_

Rukia kept quiet. She just looked at him as if she wanted to say something to him.

"What?" Ichigo said feeling awkward.

"Can I ask you a favor?" Rukia spoke after a moment of hesitation.

"What kind of favor?" Ichigo asked nonchalantly.

"Actually… I have to buy a jacket or something." Rukia said.

"So?" Ichigo did not get what she was trying to say.

"Can you please accompany me to any good garment shop? Actually this place is totally alien to me." Rukia said desperately.

"You can't even go to the market by yourself?" Ichigo ridiculed her.

"I told you I have never been to this place before….Fine; I'll go find one myself. I think I should not bother you anymore." Rukia felt insulted.

"Did I say I'm not coming?" Ichigo said with a puckered brow.

"Then what was the purpose of insulting me?" Rukia said irritably.

"I just meant that you should have been a little more mature by now. After all, you are going to get married after a week." Ichigo said.

"You mean I'm immature?" Rukia said.

"Do you want me to go with you or not?" Ichigo asked ignoring what Rukia said.

"I regret coming to you." Rukia mumbled.

* * *

"Good afternoon sir!" The servant said bowing before the cocky red haired man who had just arrived.

"Inform Kuchiki sama about my arrival." The red haired man said.

"Would you like to have coffee or tea, sir?" The servant asked.

"I have told you what I want. Then why are you still here?" Sitting on the sofa, he gave a stingy reply.

"Welcome Abarai san." Kuchiki Byakuya said to the red haired man who stood up out of respect for him.

"Bring some coffee." Byakuya ordered the servant.

"Kuchiki sama, the purpose of my coming here is…" Abarai Renji spoke out but was interrupted by Byakuya.

"I know the purpose of your visit." Byakuya said gesturing for him to sit down.

"So she hasn't arrived yet?" Renji said.

Byakuya didn't respond but Renji knew the answer.

"Kuchiki Sama, I do respect you but I'm sorry to say that your sister doesn't seem to be interested in this marriage." Renji said.

"And how can you say that?" Byakuya said calmly.

"It is evident. If she were interested even a bit, she would have informed us about the cause of the delay but she hasn't even called once. What does it show?" Renji said.

"You are just being paranoid. I have just received information that the plane she was coming by had to land on a small island due to dire weather." Byakuya said.

"Then why isn't she picking up her phone? She shouldn't be so irresponsible. This is the trait which is most distasteful to me." Renji said.

"Maybe there are no signals there. You should not worry about that." Byakuya said.

"I believe you but I'm sorry I can't have dinner with her anymore. I'll meet her on the wedding day now." Renji said picking up the coffee mug the servant just placed on the table.

* * *

"Hey! Does this jacket look good on me?" Rukia asked Ichigo meaningfully as she stood before him.

Ichigo did not listen to her as he was busy looking at the display cases.

"Ichigo, I'm talking to you man." Rukia said making an adorable face.

"Huh…It looks okay." Ichigo said taking a fleeting look.

"It just looks okay?" Rukia was disappointed.

"What else can I say?" Ichigo said defensively.

"Well….Let's try out another shop." Rukia said.

"Rukia! We have gone to each and every garment shop already. You are not going to any fashion show. Simply choose one" Ichigo seemed to be tired of window shopping.

"How can I decide when you say that every jacket and sweater just looks okay on me?" Rukia said innocently.

Ichigo sighed.

"I think you should buy this one. You kind of looked cute with it." Ichigo said pointing towards one of the jackets.

"Then why did you say that it looked just okay when I asked you earlier? You know there's nothing wrong in telling a girl that she is looking pretty when she really does look pretty." Rukia said.

"You have your own theories. Shouldn't we just go and pay for it now?" Ichigo said.

"Let me see it again." Rukia said putting on the jacket as she stood before the huge mirror in the shop.

"Wow! You don't have bad choice by the way. I really look cute with it." Rukia said smiling.

"I'm kind of feeling hungry know. I think we should find a salad bar. What do you think?" Rukia said as they got out of the shop.

"Will my opinion really matter to you?" Ichigo said mockingly.

"I didn't know you were so obedient." Rukia giggled.

"I am really spoiling you. Your to-be husband might not shop with you all the day. You should keep that in mind. And try to be a bit more considerate about what others think." Ichigo said as they walked.

"Can't you talk about any other thing? Let me enjoy my life while I can. I know what you are saying more than you." Rukia suddenly became low.

"Fine, well that's the salad bar." Ichigo said pointing towards a building.

Rukia hummed the tune of a song slowly as they waited for the waiter to serve salad.

"Stop it, Rukia. People misunderstand." Ichigo said.

"Why do you bother about what others think? Anyways, you haven't told me anything about yourself." Rukia said putting on the jacket she bought.

"There's nothing much to be told." Ichigo said staring at the table.

"Really? At least tell me why are you going to Japan?" Rukia said.

"Well I just completed my studies and my dad wanted me to come back and help him out in business." Ichigo said.

Author's note; "If you guys like the story, I'll try to make the next chapter longer."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Oh, so it means that you are planning to settle down in Japan." Rukia said.

"Well that depends upon how you define settling down. As far as business is concerned, yes I think I should get serious about that now." Ichigo said.

"And have you thought anything about your marriage yet?" Rukia said inquisitively.

The waiter served the salad.

"The salad looks delicious." Ichigo said looking at the bowl.

"I asked you a question." Rukia said.

"Do you expect every other person to be stupid like you?" Ichigo said mockingly.

"Is marrying someone a stupid thing to do?" Rukia asked.

"Well I have my own opinion you know. If you ask me, I don't intend to marry till I am at least 25." Ichigo said casually.

"And if I'm not wrong, you are not much interested in this marriage either." Ichigo said after a pause.

"To tell the truth, I'm not interested at all….but it's not that I have any problem with marrying. Renji is just not my type." Rukia said.

"Your type?" Ichigo said.

"I mean we two are exact opposites." Rukia suddenly became low.

"It's okay; sometimes people with opposite personalities match quite well. But can I ask you why are you marrying him when he's not your type?" Ichigo said.

"I was very young when my parents passed away. Nee sama adopted me."

"Oh, so you are his adopted sister." Ichigo was surprised.

"Yes but he never made me feel that. He trusted me like anything and he never imposed anything upon me...…But now he wants me to marry the person of his choice, the person of his status in other words. Renji is business partner of my brother. I just can't let my brother down." Rukia went on.

"But do you really think that it's okay for you to ruin your life just in the respect of your brother's wish?" Ichigo said.

"You are just exaggerating it too much. I'm not ruining my life. He's not that bad after all." Rukia said.

"Have you even met him before?" Ichigo asked mockingly.

"What do you mean? Of course, I've met him. We used to study in the same school till I went abroad and last year, when I went back home for vacations, I met him….He has quite dominating personality. I kind of feel suffocated when I'm with him." Rukia said.

"I can't believe that anyone can dominate you." Ichigo said.

"Do you really think so?" Rukia said cheerily.

"Hell yes. Well you were telling me something about him." Ichigo said.

"I didn't know you were so nice when I first met you I mean." Rukia said.

"I didn't know myself…Anyways what were you saying?" Ichigo said showing interest.

"Well I can't find any topic to talk to him about. All he talks about is business which is my least favorite topic. And besides, he hates music. When I told him that I wanted to continue it as a profession, he ignored it thinking of it as some sort of joke." Rukia said.

"Then I guess I wasn't wrong when I said that you're ruining your life. I mean how can you spend your whole life with a man who doesn't respect your interests?"

"I don't know…. I think it's time for me to say good bye to music." Rukia said taking a deep breath.

"Well it's your life. Do whatever you want to. It is getting late. I think we should go back to the hotel now." Ichigo said.

"I forgot to ask you; how are we going to get to our homes?" Rukia said.

"I've got the seats reserved. We'll board the plane tomorrow evening." Ichigo said.

"I can't find words to thank you. If you were not there, I don't know what would have I done…" Rukia said with gratitude.

"If it had not been me, there would have been someone else. Anyways, let's go." Ichigo said.

Rukia smiled. She had never met anyone like him. He was very bitter yet extremely sweet. She couldn't believe she had told everything about herself to him without even realizing it….

* * *

"Kuchiki sama, Abarai san wants to talk to you." The servant said handing over the phone to Byakuya.

"Good evening, Kuchiki sama." Renji said.

"Good evening." Byakuya replied.

"I've received the information that the plane she was supposed to have boarded arrived 5 hours ago and she is not among the passengers." Renji said.

"What do you want to say? Use plain words." Byakuya said.

"It seems that what I was thinking was right after all." Renji said.

"I think we should not make assumptions. I'm trying to contact her." Byakuya said.

"There are just 6 days left." Renji said.

"You need not to worry about that." Byakuya said.

"I believe you. Good bye then." Renji said dropping the call.

"What is going on in that girl's mind? Why isn't she here yet?" Renji mumbled.

* * *

"Ichigo, Look at the crowd there." Rukia said pointing towards a place as they walked back to hotel. "Why are there so many people?"

"I have no idea." Ichigo said casually.

"Let's find out." Rukia said grabbing his arm.

"Listen to me, Rukia. I don't think it's a good idea." Ichigo said.

But Rukia didn't bother about what he was saying. She almost dragged him to the place.

"Wait, Rukia….At least let go of my arm!" Ichigo yelled but Rukia didn't seem to listen.

"I…I just can't believe it." Rukia said as she reached there. She looked here and there as if in some kind of shock.

"What is it, Rukia? Are you alright?" Ichigo asked in a concerned tone.

She did not reply. She just made her way through the crowd to the stage where a woman with cherry blonde hair was standing. She had a pen and a note pad in her hand.

"Excuse me, ma'am. May I know what is going on here?" Rukia drew her attention.

"Sweetheart, a music competition for couples is going to be held here tonight. You have such a lovely voice. Why don't you participate? You have your boy friend or husband with you, right?" the woman said.

"Err... Well no. But can't I perform alone?" Rukia asked excitedly.

"I'm extremely sorry but only couples are allowed. One partner will have to sing and the other will have to play any instrument." The woman said apologetically.

"Okay, then… I guess nothing can be done." Rukia said in a low voice as she turned.

"The competition will start at midnight. If you find any partner before that, do come back. I'll gladly write your name among the contestants." The woman shouted from behind.

Rukia did not say anything.

"May I please know what it is all about?" Ichigo was furious.

"It's nothing. Let's go back." Rukia said.

"Great! You made me wait for so long for NOTHING." Ichigo yelled.

"I'm sorry. Just leave it." Rukia said.

Rukia had been seeing that place in her dream for so long. The same stage, the same sign board, the same oak tree that shadowed the place. The difference was that in her dream, she saw herself singing a song and….she also saw a man playing guitar with him. She never remembered his face when she got up. She always ended up winning that competition in her dream.

"So it was just a dream after all." Rukia mumbled.

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo said.

"A music competition is going to be held at midnight here. I've always wished to perform at such a place in the front of a big crowd…." Rukia said.

"So you have got your name written, right?" Ichigo asked.

"I wish I could but…." Rukia said in a low voice.

"But?" Ichigo inquired.

"The competition is only for couples…" Rukia told him the details.

"Do you really want to win this competition?" Ichigo asked with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Well of course I would have loved to…as this might have been my last chance to sing." Rukia said in a low voice.

"I'll be back in a minute." Ichigo said as he went towards the stage.

"We want to participate in this competition." Ichigo said to the woman on stage.

"We?" The woman questioned.

"I mean my…girl friend and I." he said after a pause pointing towards Rukia.

"Oh so she's your girl friend. She has a lovely voice but I think she's pretty shy." The woman said.

"Why do you think that?" Ichigo said.

"She was saying she doesn't have a boyfriend."

**Author's note "I hope you like the chapter. Do review as I like reading your comments. ^^"**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Hi! I hope you like the chapter. I tried my best to make it enjoyable for you. However, it is you people who can decide whether it is good or not. Please do review it if you like it. The song used is Glow. I don't own it.  
**_

"Yes she's a bit shy I guess but she's fine." Ichigo said blushing.

"You two make a perfect couple you know. I wish you best of luck for the contest and the future." The woman said smiling.

"Oh well thanks a lot." Ichigo didn't know what else to say.

"Hey Ichigo, what are you doing here?" Rukia said making her way through the crowd that had thinned a bit.

"Look! Your girl friend is here too. I bet she'll be happy when you tell her." the woman said.

"Tell me what? And how come I am your…." Rukia seemed confused. Ichigo interrupted her.

"I was getting our names registered for the contest, sweetheart." Ichigo said trying to make her understand the situation but the expression on her face told that she was even more confused now.

"What's this all about?" Rukia whispered to him.

"I'll tell you when we get back. Just keep your mouth shut." Ichigo whispered.

"Oh my! It seems that you two can't stay away from each other even for a minute. How sweet! However, no whispering in the public you two. I have got your names registered. You may go now." The woman said cheerily.

"Thanks a lot." Ichigo said grabbing Rukia's hand.

"Matsumoto, I have made all the arrangements. Come and take a look." A man with a wide smile said to the woman as he rushed towards her.

"See you then." Matsumoto said looking at Rukia and Ichigo as she stepped down the stage.

"Are you serious, Ichigo? I mean how are we going to do it?" Rukia said in disbelief as Ichigo explained the whole thing to her.

She was sitting on a comfortable couch in her room and Ichigo was sitting beside her. They had just reached the hotel.

"You trust me, right?" Ichigo said looking into her eyes as if he were searching for an answer.

"Ichigo…" tears welled up in Rukia's eyes. She didn't know what to say.

"There's no time for this drama. Let's begin the practice." Ichigo said as he gave a gentle blow on her arm.

"Right!" Rukia said as she stood up to get her guitar.

She felt more motivated than ever.

"Give it to me. You will sing and I'll be your guitarist, got it?" Ichigo said getting hold of the guitar.

"Do you even know how to play it?" Rukia asked.

"Just shut up and see." Ichigo said as he began to play the guitar.

The moment his fingers touched the cords, Rukia's jaws dropped.

She had never seen anyone play better guitar than him.

"What do you think now? Ichigo asked mockingly.

"Wow! It was just amazing. Why didn't you tell me before that you are such a great guitarist?" Rukia asked excitedly.

"You never asked before. Anyways, playing guitar is my passion but the funny thing is that there are only two people in this world who know this." Ichigo said placing the guitar on the table.

"Who are they?" Rukia asked.

"You and me." Ichigo smiled.

"Well I feel special." Rukia smiled back. "But you know what… I thought you to be one of the music haters."

"May I know the reason?" Ichigo said.

"Don't you remember when you scolded me for playing guitar that night? You used the term of noise for it." Rukia said.

"Oh yeah, I remember that. Well, nothing is dearer to me than a good night sleep you know. Anyhow, tell me which song you are going to sing so that I can coordinate my guitar with it." Ichigo said.

"Well I seriously want to sing the song I wrote myself but the problem is that it is incomplete." Rukia said in a low voice.

"Don't worry. We'll complete it together." Ichigo said placing his hand over hers.

"Are you insane? It can't take less than a week to write a good song. We just have 2 hours left." Rukia said.

"I'm not a good singer but what I know is that you can write a great song just in 5 minutes if you know and understand your true feelings and learn to sum them up in the form of a song." Ichigo said firmly.

"Alright then…Don't kill me if you think that the lyrics are stupid." Rukia said taking a deep breath.

Ichigo picked up the guitar.

_If the sun is burning _

_it will melt the sky_

_the morning will come_

_from its sleep_

_raising its voice_

_It's sprouting _

_the world_

_When I have accepted it_

_I realized that it has become a past_

_The destination of this embracing sadness are_

_wind_

_sky_

_star_

_rain_

Rukia stopped. "That's it." She said softly.

"That was awesome but don't stop." Ichigo said.

"I… I can't think further." Rukia said.

"Just speak your heart. Don't hold back your emotions, Rukia." Ichigo said looking at her.

"Can you ….can you help?" Rukia said.

"I'll just show you how it is done. But you'll complete it yourself, right?"Ichigo said.

Rukia nodded.

_ Even if I have run past it_

_the wind_

_is now_

_on _

_that cheek_

_Like about to disappear_

_the scribbled_

_memories are just_

_To gaze at it is_

_just too fast_

_in the vagueness_

_it's returning back_

_The world _

_If I put it away inside my heart_

_the whole thing will be now_

_Those that are always close to sadness are_

_wind_

_sky_

_star_

_rain_

"Now it's your turn." Ichigo said.

"Thank you. Thank you for giving me the courage to understand my true feelings." Rukia said with a glow in her eyes as she began to sing.

_It's connecting, suddenly I'm just looking up_

_to that_

_sky_

_inside that_

_chest_

_I'm glad that I met you, this feeling just, just carries a heat that's like the sunset_

_The night_

is still

_Unlike the star _

_After the rain_

_it just_

_just_

_ glows._

Rukia looked at Ichigo as she completed the song.

"That was great. Good job." He said messing up her hair with his hand.

"You know I wrote this song when I was just 15. It is very close to my heart but somehow, I couldn't complete it." Rukia said gently.

"I'm glad that you completed it after all." Ichigo said getting up.

"Yeah…where are you going?" Rukia said.

"We still have almost one hour. I'm going to my room for a little nap." Ichigo said.

"Ichigo, we should at least practice once more. Don't you think?" Rukia said anxiously.

"There's no need for further practice. Practice is needed if the song has artificial lyrics. You need no practice for what your heart says."

"Can I ask you something?" Rukia said.

"What is it?" Ichigo said.

"How were you able to play the guitar so smoothly as I sang? You had not heard the song before…..Was your heart saying the same to you?" Rukia asked after a bit of hesitation.

Ichigo was shocked by her question but she was right….

"Who knows?" Ichigo could only say.

Rukia just watched him as he walked out of her room.

_I'm glad that I met you,_

_this feeling just_

_just carries a heat that's like the sunset_

_The night_

is still

_Unlike the star _

_After the rain_

_it just_

_just_

_ glows_

The crowd applauded madly as Rukia finished her song. Ichigo and Rukia exchanged smiles as they got down the stage.

"I know that all of you are still under the magic that the beautiful voice just now cast on you. But I'm afraid that all the good things have to come to an end." Matsumoto said looking at the crowd. "It's now the time for judgment. I will request the judges to come on the stage and let us know about the winning couple of the contest."

The crowd welcomed the judges on the stage.

"I'm Hitsugaya Toushiru, a musician by profession." One of them said.

"I welcome you all here. It's good to see such a talent here and I have to say that all the contestants were just marvelous…..but only one couple has to be the winner." He said. "Any guesses?"

"Ichigo and Rukia…. Ichigo and Rukia." The crowd yelled.

Rukia was very nervous. Her heart was beating so fast that even Ichigo could feel it.

Ichigo brought her closer to soothe her a bit. He knew how important it was for her to win the competition. The aura around her was getting tense with every passing moment.

"The winners are…. Ichigo and Rukia." Another judge finally announced.

Rukia couldn't believe it. It was like a dream come true. The viewers applauded as every one of them looked at Ichigo and Rukia.

"Did you hear it, Ichigo? Did you listen? We have won!" Rukia said overflowing with joy.

"Yeah….Congratulations." Ichigo said as Rukia suddenly put her arms around him.

She hugged him so tightly that he could hardly breathe.

"Thank you. Thank you for everything you have done for me." Rukia mumbled.

"Awww…." The crowd could not wish for anything sweeter than that.

"Let's go." Ichigo said pointing towards the stage, when she let go of him, where everyone was waiting to hand their prize over to them.

"We feel honored to present these two lockets to you and we all wish for these identical lockets to bring you even closer. May you two always be together!" Matsumoto said as she handed the lockets over to Ichigo and Rukia who were blushing but both of them secretly wanted for what Matsumoto said to come true though they knew it was perhaps impossible…..

* * *

"Is he really the one whom I had been seeing in my dreams? Is he the man of my dreams?" Rukia thought as she looked at the locket she was holding in her hand. It was morning already and the thunder of the clouds made her heart sink. It seemed that it was raining outside. The locket was heart shaped and it had a guitar in it. It was beautiful.

Rukia was still in her bed. They came back to hotel at almost 3 a.m. and she felt so tired that sleep took over as soon as she fell on the bed.

She saw the same dream that night but the difference was that she clearly saw the face of the person playing the guitar that time… It was Ichigo.

Rukia looked at the clock up on the wall. It was 11 a.m. already. They had to board the plane at 5 p.m. She got up and without even bothering to comb her hair or brush her teeth, she went towards Ichigo's room.

The door of his room was open but she knocked anyway.

"Come in!" Ichigo said.

"It's raining outside and you are…" Rukia was about to say something but Ichigo cut her as he stood up.

"I don't like rain." Ichigo said.

"To tell the truth, I don't like it too. I feel that when clouds are helpless or depressed, they shed tears which we call rain." She said looking at the clouds through the huge window.

Ichigo said nothing. He just looked at her.

"I asked you because most people love it when it rains but….we two are similar in so many ways, don't you think?" Rukia said looking into his eyes.

Ichigo couldn't meet the gaze so he looked away.

"It's absurd. Why do think that?" Ichigo said pretending to be relaxed.

"Look at the way we both are trying to hide our feelings for each other." Rukia said with a nervous smile.

"You've got it wrong. Talk about yourself. Don't tell me that you have fallen in love with me." Ichigo said turning to face the window. He didn't want Rukia to read his face.

"What if I say that I have fallen in love with you?" Rukia said.

"I'll say that get a hold of your feelings. Don't let them run wild because your future husband will definitely not like it if he ever finds out."

**Author's note. "Thanks for reading. Reviews will surely make me write better next time. Have a nice day. ^^"**


End file.
